Sometimes, She Loved Him Too
by LiveLaughGlee
Summary: He loved her and sometimes she loved him too. RYLEY
1. Chapter 1

November 15, 2012 – November 16, 2012

6:33 pm

Ryder left the girls' bathroom with a knot in his stomach. What he saw killed him. Marley was beautiful- stunning even, and it made him sick to know she didn't see what he saw. How couldn't she? He saw it from the first day he saw her.

Believe it or not, as he saw her kneeling by the toilet breaking into a million pieces, he realized he was in love with her. No, it wasn't because she was kneeling by a toilet and breaking into pieces. That part actually disturbed him a little bit, but it was the fact she needed him.

And that was the moment he promised himself he'd always be by her side.

That night he had done something he never thought he'd do. It was liberating, passionate, amazing. His lips against hers felt right, like they were made for each other. But as she tasted his lips, Jake filled her mind. As he ran his hand through her hair, she felt Jake's touch.

And the next day, when Ryder was at his locker he saw Marley and Jake strutting down the hallway, hand in hand, each laughing at something one of them said. It killed him but she meant more to him than anyone. So he swallowed his anger and continued to sort through the multitude of books that were lying in his locker.

When he broke her heart, he'd be there. Just like he promised.

**So this was supposed to be a One Shot but then it ended up being like 20 pages so I decided to just split it up into different chapters. I'm going to update this randomly and probably quickly because the chapters are going to be really short, much like this one. I have it prewritten because it was supposed to be a One Shot so.. yeah. **

**I'll even post the second chapter tonight too because I can. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

December 13, 2015

4:00 pm

"Ryder…" She sobbed into the phone and he could picture her lying on the floor wrapped in a blanket. His heart broke as her cries filled his ears. He clutched his phone and looked around at the other guys who were in the weight room. "I-I don't know what happened."

Sighing, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, receiving questioning looks from his teammates. "I'll be right there, Marls."

"N-No…" She managed to spit out, hiccupping slightly as she brushed one of her many tears away. "Y-You'll get in tr-trouble wi-with your co-oach."

He chuckled slightly, standing up and grabbing some of his things. "You know you're worth it."

He hung up the phone and told the guys he had to go home for the weekend, something they understood well. They never met the girl, but they knew she had him wrapped around his finger. They also knew, though, that she had absolutely no idea.

He ran through campus and hopped into his car, ready to take the hour drive to her house back in Lima. She was smart but had chosen to go to Lima Community College for her freshman year so she could be closer to Jake.

"Where's Marley?" He asked concerned, as Mrs. Rose answered the door to the house. Mrs. Rose smiled and allowed the boy into the house, reminding him to take his shoes off before venturing upstairs. She had gotten used to Ryder and considered him part of the family so it wasn't alarming that he had come at such a bad time for her daughter. "Thanks Mrs. R!"

Marley looked up from her spot on the floor and instantly burst into tears again as she saw her best friend enter the room. "Why would he do this?"

"He's an idiot, Marls." Ryder soothed, sitting down next to her to pull her into a tight hug. He rubbed her back as she continued to cry into his shirt. "He isn't worth your tears."

"I love-ed him!" She cried out as she was pulled closer to his chest.

"I know…" Ryder breathed out, shutting his eyes as tears threatened to fall. "I know."

6:00 pm

Marley laughed as Ryder did his best spider-man impersonation. Her laughter died down once they both started to pay attention to the screen in front of them again as Emma Stone was thrown out of a window only to be caught by Peter's web. "Do you think I'll ever find a spider-man?"

Ryder turned to give her a questioning stare. "You mean you're looking for someone who has spider powers?"

"No..." Marley giggled out, putting her hands to her face in embarrassment. "I mean, someone who will treat me like Peter treats Gwen?"

"You just saw him throw her out of a window." Ryder muttered confused. "I mean, if you want someone to throw you out a window, I'll be glad to step up to the plate."

"Oh, shut up. Nevermind." Marley finally said smiling up at her best friend.

"I'm just joking, Marley." Ryder laughed a little, ruffling his hand through her hair to annoy her. "Of course you'll find your spider man. I mean, who knows? Maybe you already have."

"Yeah right." Marley laughed sarcastically, fixing her hair with one swift movement.

"I'm serious Marls." He continued, licking his lips as his famous smirk flashed upon his face. It was the same smirk that many girls fell for in high school and in college but they didn't mean anything to Ryder. "I mean, take me for starters. I'm not saying I'm Spiderman or anything but you can't say you've ever seen me and him in the same room." He winked as she laughed a little.

She looked up at him and bit her lip before leaning forward and capturing their lips. He didn't object, although he should have because she was too vulnerable right now but he had been craving her taste since the night of the play in their sophomore year.

Two seconds later when she pulled away she told him he should leave because it's getting late and she didn't want him to drive all the way back to his university in the dark. He smiled the entire way back to his dorm room and fell asleep with an even bigger smile on his face, something that was unusual for him.

The happiness soon faded when he woke up the next morning to a voice mail.

"Hey Ryder; it's Marley. I hope you got back alright. Listen, about that kiss. It was a mistake and I'm so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me."

And just like that his world crashed down, but he swallowed the anger and got dressed in his football uniform to go to practice.

When she needed him, he'd be there. Just like he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

March 15, 2020

9:00 am

Ryder walked into the church, a woman at his side, both dressed in black. As soon as he entered, his eyes instantly landed on the brunette he hadn't seen in years, since the day she had broken up with Jake. He ushered the woman into a row before telling her he'd be right back.

"Hey Marls." He whispered, putting his hand on her back. She looked up at him, tears falling from her face. "I'm _so_ sorry, Marley."

"Sorry won't bring her back." Marley spat, turning once more to gaze longingly at her mom's coffin. She wanted the woman to wake up and tell her everything was going to be alright. Sighing, she added, "Sorry."

"She's in a better place now." Ryder spoke softly as he sat down beside her. "And I bet she's so proud of you."

"She loved you, you know." Marley noted softly, looking up at the same boy she had pushed away before. "A lot."

"I loved her too." Ryder mumbled, his eyes filling with tears as the brunette started to cry again. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "It'll be ok, Marley."

"You didn't call again." Marley mumbled, pulling away as she wiped her eyes. "You wouldn't answer my phone calls. I tried to call you."

"We shouldn't talk about that now."

"You were my best friend." Marley continued, growing more upset as she thought about it. "You weren't there!"

Ryder's heart broke. That wasn't true. He had given Marley exactly what she needed: space. Besides, hanging out with her and acting as if he wasn't madly in love with her hurt. He hadn't broken his promise. He had only improved it so it didn't kill him in the process.

"I'm here now." He whispered, pulling her back into a hug. "That's what matters now."

"_No._" She spat, pushing him away. "I want you to go. I _need _you to go now and take your slut with you."

Ryder shut his eyes painfully but stood up and walked back towards the entrance of the church, grabbing the hand of his girlfriend.

"Where are we going?" The girl asked, her hair blowing behind her as they began walking down the street. "I thought you said this was important?"

"She doesn't need me right now." Ryder mumbled, pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket as people began to notice who he was. It wasn't every day the people of Lima got to see a superstar quarterback walking down the street.

"What?" The girl asked, trying her best to keep up with him. "Who doesn't need you?"

Ryder sighed and got into his BMW. "Nothing, never mind." He muttered, pulling out of his parking space and speeding towards the nearest freeway.

He wanted to turn around but she didn't want him there. Actually the more he thought about it he realized he wasn't sure he wanted to be there if he couldn't grab her and kiss her. So instead, he swallowed his craving and continued to drive all the way back to his lake house in New Orleans. He'd go to practice tomorrow and play in the game against the Ravens on Sunday. He wouldn't turn around.

When she was ready to see him again, he'd be there. Just like he promised.

**So in case y'all haven't been paying attention to the dates, which I haven't been very much either, in this chapter they're 24. Lol. :) Thanks for the amazing reviews. You guys are seriously the sweetest. Now if you'd excuse I'm going to get back to making my fat cat watch the biggest loser. ;) Seriously though, that's what I'm doing. **


	4. Chapter 4

June 13, 2027 (Age: 31)

4:00 pm

"Babe, there's a letter for you." Ellie called from the kitchen just as Ryder walked through the door. He wanted to roll his eyes because the house was in his name so why wouldn't there be letters for him but still he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Who's it from?" Ryder asked, digging his head into her hair lovingly. She laughed a little before looking down at the little white envelope.

"It just says M. Rose." The woman noted, raising the envelope slightly as she took a second look.

"Rose?" Ryder lifted his head and snatched the envelope from his wife's hands. "I haven't talked to Marley since the funeral."

He left the room and sat down on the couch, tearing the envelope brutally to see what was inside. He frowned when he saw a beautifully decorated paper with flowers embroidered on. On it were the words 'We're getting married'. He turned the card over and saw the wedding was scheduled for a couple days from now. What shocked him wasn't the fact that she had obviously just decided to invite him. No, what shocked him was the name of the groom.

Sam Evans.

Sad had been one of Ryder's best friends in high school but much like Ryder and Marley they had grown apart, each going after something different in life. Apparently, their goals weren't that different after all. They both wanted Marley, but Sam had won.

"Hey El?" Ryder called throughout the house. "I have to go to Ohio."

"Again?" She asked, walking into the room holding a plate of cookies. "You just visited your mom last week."

"Remember Marley Rose? The girl I told you about?" Ryder asked, putting the card onto the coffee table.

"You mean the girl who turned you down about 5 times?" She asked with a tiny smile on her face.

"That's the one." He said with a small smile. "Well, she's getting married."

"And she invited you?"

Ryder nodded as he hurried upstairs to pack a bag. "She was my best friend, you know!" He called from the bedroom, smiling when he heard her laugh slightly. She teased him all the time for being turned down by the same girl on numerous occasions.

June 15, 2027 (Two Days Later)

4:30 pm

"I don't know, Unique." Marley mumbled, rubbing her hands over her dress. "He didn't respond."

"Trust me Marley. He'll be here." Unique insisted, touching up the brunette's perfect hair. "He never could stay away from you."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Unique opened it and Ryder stood there looking at his stunning best friend standing there in a modest-looking wedding dress. It was so different than the one Ellie had worn on their wedding day.

"Hey." He mumbled softly, stepping into the room. He watched as Unique left the room. "Big day."

She smiled softly as a blush crept upon her face. "So everyone keeps saying."

"Are you happy Marley?" Ryder asked making her smile falter. She nodded her head slowly before turning back towards the mirror.

"I suppose." She answered simply. "Sam's a really great guy."

Ryder laughed a little while nodding his head. "The greatest."

"No one is better than you, Ryder." Marley murmured, turning to look at him with tears in her eyes. "And I'm so sorry I was such a bitch to you. You didn't do anything and I'm so so _so_ sorry."

"Hey…" He said softly, crossing the room to wipe his eyes. "Don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup and if there's one thing I've learned from Ellie, it's that you should _never_ ruin your makeup."

Marley giggled slightly as she nodded her head. "I watched the clip of your wedding dance on ESPN."

Ryder laughed. "That's a little embarrassing. I told you I am the worst dancer ever."

Marley nodded her head as she laughed along with him. "I know. It was cute though." It was silent for a second before Marley decided to voice what she was thinking for the longest time. "I'm really proud of you, Ry."

He blushed a little before smiling at her. "Thanks."

"I mean it, Ry. You accomplished everything you've always wanted." She insisted. "You've got the fame, the fortune. You play for the New Orleans Saints, for crying out loud! You were always going to be amazing."

Ryder smiled and nodded his head even though he didn't accomplish everything he always wanted. If that were true, Ellie wouldn't be at home waiting for him to call. Sam wouldn't be out in the church waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. It'd be the two of them getting married, like he always wanted to happen.

So he swallowed his remorse and answered with a simple, "Thanks Marls. I guess I'll go wait in there. Good luck."

"I'll try not to trip." She joked as he laughed. "For what it's worth, Ry, you've been my spider-man for as long as I can remember, I just didn't see it."

Ryder chuckled as he thought back to that night at her house. "Go marry your fiancé, Gwen." He answered with a smile on his face.

She smiled and bit her lip. "Of course, Peter."

As he left the room and sat down next to Unique, he smiled. Everything didn't work out the way he had planned it to, but it worked out just fine.

When she needed someone to lean on, he'd be there. Just like he promised.

**Get it? Like spider man? Peter and Gwen? No? Oh whatever. I tried. Haha. Sorry for not posting in a while. I forgot. Literally forgot. I'm kind of an idiot like that. **


End file.
